


The Hospital Wing

by LaDonnaErrante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF!Lily, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus must spend the night in the hospital wing, luckily he has a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hospital Wing

Moonlight streamed through the window illuminating two long rows of beds. A gangly adolescent with black hair and a large nose lay sleeping in the hospital wing, its only occupant. His olive skin was pale and his forehead was wrapped in a silvery gauze bandage. A slender redhead snuck in to steal a look at his chart.

Written on it, in Madame Pomfrey's impeccable hand was:

Severus Snape, 4th year, Slytherin.  
S. Snape sustained injuries to his head and legs. According to A. P. W. B. Dumbledore's report, he was lifted into the air and dropped again, landing in the soft grass beneath the whomping willow. The tree beat him repeatedly. Mr. Snape's right leg is broken twice in the tibia, for which skelegrow has been administered. He received one mild head wound, which I have treated with Essence of Dittany and bandaged.  
Expected recovery time: 3 days

The girl clenched her teeth. Oooooh James Potter, you just wait until I get my hands on you.

When Lily Evans looked up, she had tears in her eyes. Severus whimpered in his sleep. She quietly pulled up a stool and softly stroked his forehead. Severus' eyes fluttered.

"wha? Lily? What are you—?"

"Shhhhhhh" She placed a finger on his chapped lips. "How are you feeling Sev?" she whispered.

"Head, throbbing. I'm going to kill that scrawny four-eyed git the next time I see him."

"Oh, don't you worry about that." Lily gently took Severus' hand, "By the time you've healed I'll have kicked him into next year."

Severus gave her a wan smile and mumbled "Thanks"

"You don't have to thank me. I'll enjoy it."

She flashed a wicked smile, reserved only for those to whom she was closest. It was a look that would never cease to scare Severus. For a girl of only fifteen she was unyieldingly sure of herself. The fear he carried constantly felt boyish to him in the face of Lily's confidence. It was an expression which made her seem so adult to him, though few of the adults in his life were capable of such calm and certainty. It was with that air of absolute certainty that with Severus' clammy hand still in hers Lily leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Severus, as startled as a mouse in the talons of an owl, tried his best not to move a muscle.

Lily backed off. "Sev?"

"Yes?"

"Look at me."

He turned his head as best he could and closed his eyes. Lily brushed the hair from his face, letting her index finger trail down his bony cheek. She placed her mouth softly onto his chapped lips and slowly his tongue found hers. The tender kiss was brief, and when they pulled apart, his dark brown eyes locked onto her bright green ones.


End file.
